At the heart of hydroponics systems is the need to control the supply of water to plants in accordance with the plant's needs.
Traditionally, conventional ballcock-type float valves have been used for this purpose. Such valves however do not allow total reduction of the fluid level before refilling.
A valve developed by Autopot Systems marketed under the brand “Smart-Valve Mk2” was developed which allowed total reduction of the fluid level. This valve comprises a main body having a top float and a bottom float (as shown in FIG. 1). When connected to a water supply the valve opens to allow water to enter the bottom of the growing container to a pre-determined and pre-set depth (usually 35 mm)•The valve then closes and will permit no further water to enter the container until all the original supply has been conveyed from the water chamber to the pot and consequently to the plant. Once the water has been absorbed to the extent that the film of water under the valve has gone, the valve re-opens and another supply of water enters the growing container.
The Autopot valve works on the basis of a vacuum being formed within the chambers to close the valve thereby to cut-off the water supply.
The Applicants have found that the reliance on the formation of a vacuum prevents a consistent reduction of the water level.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved valve assembly that, amongst other benefits, does not rely on the formation of a vacuum to shut off supply.